


Young Enough Not To Care

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second in a series of 'Enough' stories.  It is the next day after PIFA student Justin Taylor's 21st Birthday celebration at Babylon where the young man has met and gone home with Liberty Avenue stud, Brian Kinney.  Now where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Enough Not To Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brian woke up with a start. He was lying cuddled up in his bed and for a split second he had no idea who the blond-headed man was that he was so tightly wrapped around. After a few more seconds, it all came back to him. This was the blond twink he'd picked up at Babylon last night. Just then the memories of their night together flooded back in a rush.

This young man was no ordinary twink, he reminded himself. He might not have known the kid's name at that time, but he sure as hell did know that this kid was special. Especially good in the sex department, but more than that...much more. It was all coming back to him now. As he lay against the blond beauty, he reflected back on the last twelve hours.

He'd never forget his first glimpse of the young man. He had been having one hell of a good time at Babylon. He had gotten a mediocre blow job in the back room, but it didn't spoil his mood too badly. Okay, it did make him feel a little empty sometimes, but it could be worse. He was about to make up for it with the possibility of a threesome, when this twink suddenly came out of nowhere and drew his dance partners away from him. It was intriguing and Brian knew he had to find out what this kid had that made him so appealing. Once he had separated the kid from the other men, and he was face to face with the lad, he knew immediately why.

This kid was not only gorgeous to look at, but he had the most soulful eyes Brian had ever come across. There was both an innocence and a daring in those eyes, and Brian wanted to get to know what else was behind them. It was a foreign feeling to him. He had not once before in his life had the urge to get to know anything personal about a guy that gave him the desire to fuck. This one did. The fact that the kid didn't want to go in the back room and have a quick slam bang fuck intrigued him too, especially when it was so obvious that he wanted Brian. Before he knew it, he had invited the kid to his loft, half expecting the young man to turn him down.

Once they got to the loft, the heat between them was all consuming. In no time the blond was riding Brian's cock on the couch for all he was worth. That was when he knew this innocent looking kid was no virgin. He knew what he was doing and he did it exceedingly well. He literally wore Brian out. When they fell asleep where they were, Brian didn't even have the energy or desire to pull out of that phenomenally warm and inviting hole that the kid provided for him. They slept like that, intertwined and closely connected, for over an hour.

After they woke, Brian took the young man into his bathroom and the two men went at it again under the stinging hot water, with steam rising all around them. Their orgasms were timed perfectly with both of them sagging against the wet surface of the shower stall and struggling to get their breathing back to normal. It was the first time Brian could remember losing it so badly that he thought he might pass out from the sheer strength of his ecstasy. He had never had a better high, even with some of the high quality party drugs he'd sampled over the years.

Eventually the men had felt clean and satiated and retired to Brian's large comfortable bed on its pedestal base. Brian had uncharacteristically sat up in the bed beside the young man and started a conversation with him. He had learned the young man's name was Justin Taylor. He even introduced himself to Justin. Before he knew it, he had a thorough outline of the twenty one year old's life up to this night. He surprised himself by not only being interested in what Justin had to say, but in actually caring. Even more shocking to Brian was the fact that he had begun to relate some of his own life experiences without even thinking about it. He had never confided in anyone but his best friend, Mikey, before.

He discovered that Justin and he had a lot in common even though there was a twelve year age gap between them. They had matching fathers, for one thing. Brian's dad had completely disowned his son the minute he discovered he was gay. They never made up before the old man died. Justin's dad had tried to throw his son out of the house when he was told the news while Justin was still in high school, but this was where they parted similarities.

Justin's mom had kicked her husband out of the house when he had tried to beat some sense into his son. She took the comfortably well-off jerk for all he owed his family, which included a provision in the divorce decree forcing her husband to relinquish the funds from the college money that had been saved up for Justin over the years. It ensured his ability to attend the college of his choice, which happened to be the exact opposite of what his dad had expected from his only son. Brian could still picture the hateful look his own mother gave him when she found out. It made him hope that Justin realized how lucky he was to have the mother he did.

The conversation turned to their goals in life. Brian began to tell Justin about his dreams of opening his own ad agency some day. Justin could tell that Brian did very well in his chosen profession by the quality of his living space, but Brian wanted the young man to know that he was not content to sit on his laurels. He had ambitions to better himself and be his own man before too much more time had passed. Hell, the truth was, he wanted to impress Justin. Justin relayed his dreams of being a well respected artist some day. Somewhere in their discussion, Justin had jumped up from the bed and gathered his backpack. He pulled out a few items and laid them at the end of the bed. He put the backpack in the corner and plopped back onto the end of the bed, sitting up naked with his legs crossed in front of him.

Justin began sketching a naked Brian, concentrating with his tongue snaking out occasionally to wet his lips. Each time the tip of his pink tongue showed itself, Brian wanted to jump up and grab that tongue with his teeth and suck it into his own mouth. When the thought would pop into his mind, he could feel his cock stirring and slowly rising back up towards his stomach. He couldn't believe that he was already in the mood to have another go-round with this fascinating creature. Justin's pencil began moving lower on the pad and suddenly came to a standstill. Brian grinned when he realized what the young man was staring at that had caused him to pause. He was obviously a dedicated artist, however, because he forced himself to start drawing again. It was kind of sweet, the way sweat popped up in a thin sheet on Justin's forehead. Brian grinned even wider.

When Justin finally handed over the pad to Brian for his perusal, the older man was struck dumb. The preliminary sketch was a true work of art. The drawing of himself was breathtaking, with every muscle and sinew in sharp detail. Brian had a healthy sense of his own good looks, but he had never thought of himself as being this beautiful. The drawing was obviously of a man who was adored. Brian actually felt humbled by the drawing.

"This is how you see me?" he asked Justin quietly.

"This is how I see you," Justin agreed.

Brian had taken the sketch pad and pencil out of Justin's hands and laid them on the floor next to the bed. He then took Justin's face and brought it over to his own. He connected their mouths and began working his lips in order to search deeply in Justin's mouth for some hidden treasure he knew was there. A spark was caused by the connection, and the men were soon lost in each other all over again. They both lowered their hands simultaneously and searched for each others manhood. Once they had possession of the growing members, they lovingly worked them as they stayed firmly connected in a lip lock that fused them as one. Soon their bodies began shaking as they rapidly reached a point of no return.

Brian suddenly released Justin's mouth and gave Justin a look. As if they had known each other their whole lives, Justin read the unspoken message. He quickly flipped around. In seconds each man had a mouthful of the other. They held onto the base of each other cocks while their mouths danced along the shafts, seesawing up and down on the rigid flesh until they could feel the sudden rise in heat as they spilled their pleasure into each other. They gulped down the nectar until they had consumed their fill. Justin shakily re-positioned himself back at the head of the bed and placed his ear over Brian's thumping heart. Brian held Justin's head there, running his hand through the silken mass of blond locks. And that was where they lay as they drifted off to sleep for the second and final time that night.

****************************************************

Once Brian had become acclimated to the fact that he had a virtual stranger in his bed who he felt belonged there, he was loathe to move a muscle for fear of waking the young man. Some inner voice told him that Justin was too good to be real and would just disappear once he woke up. Brian was in no hurry for that to happen. He very carefully extracted himself from the warm body he had wrapped himself around and tiptoed to the bathroom. He made quick work of relieving himself and flushed. He threw cold water on his face to force away any lingering sleepiness and checked his face in the mirror.

Brian couldn't believe he looked the same as yesterday. He didn't feel the same. Something had happened to him from yesterday to now. He didn't have to search for answers as to what it was. He knew. Young Justin had come into his life. The young man had been celebrating the day he was born twenty one years before, but it was Brian who felt reborn. Justin had literally made Brian feel things he had never felt before, like a newborn baby. He was still too gun-shy to put a name to the feelings that Justin evoked in him, but he knew they were precious and had to be protected.

It was just at that moment that he heard Justin call out his name. He liked the sound of it on Justin's lips.

"In here," he answered back.

Justin came padding into the bathroom. He moved over to the commode and took care of his morning relief quickly. Brian couldn't take his eyes off the smooth cock as the last stream spurted. Even now, Brian wanted to feel the weight of the thing in his hand. Damn, this kid was distracting just being in the same room.

Justin sidled up to Brian and checked his own appearance in the wall-to-wall mirror. He had a very light stubble of blond beard that he scratched at with the palm of his hand. Brian turned to face him and ran his hand alongside Justin's on his face.

"Quite a beard you have going there, kid," he laughed. Justin stuck his tongue out. "Do that again and I'll have to take it as an invitation," Brian smirked. Justin stuck his tongue out again.

Brian grabbed the back of Justin's head and pulled the young man in for another kiss, sucking his tongue in before the blond could pull it back. Once he felt Justin relax into the kiss, Brian suddenly released him and grabbed the young man by his waist. He lifted Justin easily onto the wide sink between the two basins. He started kissing Justin's face, neck, and throat. Quickly, the sounds of pleasure started to rise from Justin's throat. Brian continued his explorations down Justin's front. He stopped for a time at the small brown buds of his nipples and flicked his tongue against them until each one stood out and proud. His tongue traveled down further until it reached Justin's naval. Brian poked inside a few times until his tongue was ready to seek out new treats.

Justin fell back against the mirrored wall. Brian lifted his legs, placing them on the edge of the sink. It gave him full access to all the treasures Justin possessed between his thighs. Brian took full advantage. He let his tongue drift down to Justin's pubes where he nipped at them with his teeth, then swirled his tongue in the surprisingly soft hair there. His tongue then trailed down the cock that was now at full attention. Brian gave it a lathering and then let his tongue swirl around Justin's sac. He popped a ball in his mouth and sucked gently, releasing and then repeating the process with the second ball.

Brian used his hand to pull away the sac from what it was covering. Brian began to gently lick behind the balls downward until he reached Justin's pucker. By now, Justin could barely keep his body still, He slid his ass closer to the edge of the sink, using Brian as support to keep him from falling off. His hole was obviously screaming for attention as he laid back as far as possible to make his hole more accessible. Brian knew what Justin wanted. He placed his tongue firmly against Justin's hole and then stiffened it as much as humanly possible. He teased at the hole for a few seconds more and then suddenly stabbed it into Justin's hole. The guttural sound of joy coming from Justin raced through Brian's body, directly into his crotch.

Brian continued tongue fucking Justin's hole. The blond's head thrashed side to side as animal sounds of pleasure emanated from his throat. Just when he thought he couldn't take the need any longer, Brian grabbed his own fully erect cock, tore open a condom from the bowl next to Justin's arm, and expertly slid it down his shaft. Seconds later he was filling up Justin's hole with his cock and bringing them both to a shattering orgasm. Brian laid his head on Justin's chest and enjoyed the feel of Justin's heart beating as rapidly as his own did during the night. Once they were in control again, they moved to the shower where they cleaned off the results of their latest encounter.

When they stepped out of the shower, Brian asked Justin if he was hungry. "Ravenous," came the reply. Brian invited Justin to join him at his favorite diner. Justin would have been exceedingly pleased if he had known that Brian had never once made such an invitation before. Thirty minutes later, Brian pulled up in the parking lot behind the Liberty Diner.

***********************************************

When Brian walked into the diner with Justin beside him, all mouths stood agape. Many of the patrons were habitue's of Babylon and had noticed the attractive twink that Brian left with the night before. They couldn't believe they were seeing their resident stud the next morning with the same kid. That had never happened before, to their knowledge. Even more shocked, were the residents of one booth towards the back. This was a group of Brian's closest friends, including Mikey, his best friend from childhood. They too had seen Brian leave the previous night with this same blond. All but Mikey had big grins on their faces. Mikey had a disturbed scowl on his. Brian slid into the booth behind theirs, ushering Justin in beside him.

"Morning boys," Brian greeted them cheerfully. "I want you to meet Justin. Justin this is Emmett, Ted, and Michael, my friends."

It took a minute for the boys to react. They were too stunned that Brian actually knew his latest trick's name. Emmett was the first to come to his senses.

"Morning Justin. Well aren't you just the sweetest looking thing? Have you known Brian long?" Emmett was sure that Brian must have known the kid before now to be so solicitous of him.

"Nope, just met him last night."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Ted interjected. Any friend of Brian's is a friend of ours." He was convinced there had to be more to this Justin too, but he wasn't worried. He knew it would all come out sooner or later. Secrets were hard to keep in their little world.

"Mikey?" Brian asked a silent Michael.

"Oh, sorry," his startled friend spit out. "I was just caught off guard. I can't remember the time Brian ever introduced us to anyone new. He doesn't usually bring his tricks around the next day."

The scowl that Brian threw at him warned Michael he had said the wrong thing. He backtracked quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. Nice to meet you...Justin?"

"Yes, his name is Justin, and I'm hoping you'll see a lot more of him in the future so I suggest you get to know our young friend here better."

Justin smiled at the trio of men. It was obvious that they never expected to see Brian bringing him to the diner. Justin could sense that there was a lot more to Brian than he had first seen. The thought of getting to know this interesting man fascinated him. Just then, Brian excused himself to go to the little boys room and slid out. The moment he was gone, his friends began bombarding the hapless young man with questions. A lot was said in the seven minutes that Brian was out of the room.

Once breakfast was over, and Brian was driving Justin back to the loft, he couldn't help noticing the little grin on Justin's face. He parked in front of the apartment house and stepped out of the Jeep. Justin got out and joined Brian, who was leaning against the side of his vehicle. Brian opened his arms and Justin stepped into them. They shared a tasty kiss and Justin pulled back to grin into Brian's face.

"Why do you keep grinning, young man?" Brian had to ask.

"I was just thinking of how nice your friends are, but they seem to think that I have you all wrong. They seem to think that you are just playing with me. They warned me not to get too attached to you."

"Oh, they did, did they?" Brian scowled. Justin placed another kiss on Brian's pursed lips.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, my good sir. You see, I have a mind of my own, as you will soon learn. I like to find out things for myself. I may be younger than you, but I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to think for myself and young enough not to care what others think. And if I read you right, Mr. Kinney, you would like to get to know me better. I sure as hell would like the opportunity to do just that with you. So, are you up to the challenge, or too wimpy to give us a shot like your friends think?"

Brian stood leaning there and staring at the vibrant young man in front of him. Less than twenty four hours ago this kid didn't exist for him. Now, Brian knew in his soul that he couldn't let Justin get away.

"I'm game if you are," Brian promised. The men smiled at each other and then sealed the deal with one last kiss, filled with the promise of things to come. They both felt amazingly lighthearted as they went back to the loft to continue negotiations for their future... a future looking sunshiny bright for both men.

The End


End file.
